Evil is in Good
by Monickat2
Summary: Hermione Granger- The most celebrated War- Hero. But, is there more to the life of a Good person? Does evil incorporate itself onto everything Good? And what does a certain Draco Malfoy have to do in the way things are turning around? Post Hogwarts. First published story. Please give it a try and please review. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Introduction

There's always an evil in good things just like there is good in evil things.

Hermione never thought that she would be the one to philosophise. Normally, that job was taken over by Harry.

Harry. The closest thing she ever had to family. It was the same for him too. They were close enough to pass off as twins from different parents. She knew everything about him. He knew everything about her, or so he thought.

If anyone had seen the girl in sixth or seventh year, they would have thought her as the epitome of goodness. And it was the same image that the Minister of Magic- Cornelius Fudge had in mind when he appointed 'Ms. Granger- the war hero' in his council or 'Think-Tank' as he called it.

Basically, the 'Think-Tank' was a body of old men trying to advise the Minister on what to do while they themselves were as indecisive as teenagers.

One year later, the epitome of goodness made her way to the top to become his PA. The hardworking girl always had an opinion that was surprisingly better than most of the others.

She was known as the Miss. Know-it-all and Miss. Goody-Goody-Two-Shoes by everyone at the Ministry.

She was always pushed to the end of her nerves just because she could remember a few facts and apply them. That's their way of payback? Grow a back- bone guys.

Welcome back to High school- 2.

Well, not everything was a bed of roses for our beloved war- star(Hey, it rhymes!).

Where beauty and intelligence and bravery flourished, there was a sort of coldness around her that, let's face it, even The Minister of Magic was afraid of her.

And so the story starts…


	2. Joint Venture

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter**

Hermione was sitting in her rolling chair, browsing through a file taken from the mass of files that were strewn across her table. She was usually a stickler for cleanliness so it was surprising to find her in such a messy state.

Her brown curls were put up in a messy bun with many stray curls already falling over her eyes. She impatiently pushed them away. Ever since that day, she had vowed to find revenge. But, the fact was that the person behind all the crimes was already dead. He was killed by a part of himself and his greed for power. He was killed by her best friend and almost brother.

When everyone, including Ron had left her, it had been the patience of Harry that had brought her back to her senses and made her realise that her parents would have wanted her to live happily and to not spend her life cooped up in her apartment.

It was partly this fire to live and to get revenge that fuelled her mind. And when an opportunity came by to take up a job in the Ministry of Magic, she had readily taken it. She had always wanted to prove herself and she was tired of being under the war- hero label. She wanted to be 'Hermione Granger' and not 'Ms. Granger- The War-Hero'.

She had worked hard; there was no doubt about it, to fulfil her aspirations and goals. And even though the think- tank members made fun of her, she knew that they were scared of her powers. It was the first time that a muggle- born (how she hated that name!) had rose to a place of such importance.

Being the PA of the Minister of Magic had its perks.

She was allowed her own room with a perfect view of both the ministry and the streets of London. She could sit there and enjoy life, or so everyone thought.

For, behind the so- called indifferent mask, there was a person. This person was real, alive and a humane human being with their fair share of mistakes and flaws and broken pieces of their heart. Under her carefully scripted goodness was a burning fire that threatened to consume everything and everybody who was responsible for her parents' death.

Yes, the PA of the Minister of Magic, Ms. Goody- Goody- Two- Shoes, Ms. Granger of the golden trio, the epitome of goodness, etc. had a dark side. It was a side of her that took pleasure in not only learning new things to build, but also in learning new things to destroy. It was a side that thirsted for revenge and had lost all logical reasoning. It was a side that was kept in check by her good side that argued logically.

She gave in to the darker side of hers now and then. Stealing quick visits to the restricted section in the Ministry's library, she had learnt a lot about destroying what had taken years to build. She was secretly ashamed of herself. But, that was quickly extinguished as passions such as hate and love never succumb to shame and other logical thoughts.

She planned and planned so many plans that could work with the necessary courage and risk. But, always her good side had prevented her from taking rash decisions and secretly, she was glad that things didn't go awry.

She had long denied herself the pleasure of love and affection and now more or less treated Harry the same way as she treated her colleagues.

She could see Harry worried about her. It showed in his eyes. She had wanted to cry and blurt out everything to him but, that would make him hate her and that was something she wasn't willing to risk. To lose your relatives is bad. To then lose the closest thing to a relative next was terrifying and war- hero or not, it was something no one would want to experiment with.

"Hermione! You are wanted in the Minister's Office right now."

The new letters that were making their rounds in the ministry came to her table before announcing its message to her. She had been the one to introduce this new method because the conventional way of using owls had resulted in owl shit over anyone and everyone who walked into the Ministry.

Her room, like all others' was sound proofed. This was done to ensure privacy. Hermione had long since found out a way to bypass the charm and now, she could hear every other rooms and no one could hear hers. Pretty much smooth sailing.

She got up from her chair and her legs screamed in protest as sitting there for a long time had numbed her legs and each step in her heels was like stepping on needles. She removed her heels and wiggled her toes for some time before she got up and left to go to the Minister's office.

The minister's office was pretty much like hers except that it was bigger and had portraits of previous ministers. This reminded Hermione of Professor Dumbledore's room in Hogwarts and she sighed quite loudly in nostalgia.

"Better close your mouth quick, Granger. Wouldn't want any flies getting inside that big mouth of yours."

The voice took her by surprise.

_It couldn't be. It couldn't be. It couldn't…_

There standing inside the minister's room was none other than Draco Malfoy, the guy whose guts she had hated in high school.

The years had treated him well. He was taller and lean yet built. His signature platinum blonde hair was not slicked back like it used to be and was flowing much more freely. His almost silver eyes were somehow deeper than she remembered and his skin was still the same pale complexion.

Draco couldn't believe that the loud- mouthed bushy haired teenager had grown into a beautiful woman with all the right curves. Her previously bushy hair now was put up in a messy bun with soft brown curls framing her face. Her brown eyes were alive and moving and strangely reminded him of an energetic squirrel in the park.

It was when the Minister cleared his throat that they both realised that they were staring at each other for the past half a minute. They abruptly turned and it was Hermione who first gathered her wits and spoke.

"Minister, I got a letter that I was needed here in your…"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Granger. As you know, Malfoy Inc. is the largest private company in the magical world." His eyes flicked to Draco's side for a moment.

Hermione was confused. Was the Minister was trying to tell her about the facts?

"I know so, Minister. But, what has that got to do with the Ministry?"

"Patience, Ms. Granger. I know you are eager to learn about this and I will explain everything. But first please take a seat and you too Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked.

"Ladies first."

Hermione had to fight the urge to scoff. She contented herself with a roll of her eyes.

"For the git who troubled me in high school, you seem to remember that I am a lady. I am surprised Malfoy, that you can be civil and actually chivalrous."

Draco's smirk grew wider. She was still the same fiery girl.

"What to say, the Malfoy family takes pride in being the most intriguing members of our magical world."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to make a remark, the Minister started to speak again.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please act your age and stop fighting like school kids. As I was saying Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy has proposed to go on a co- operative venture with the Ministry."

Hermione could feel her eyes widen in shock and saw that Draco's smirk grew even wider at her baffled expression. Surely, the Minister didn't want to venture with Malfoy Inc.

"But, sir, there is absolutely no reason as to why we should accept his offer."

"Ms. Granger. As my PA you know that for the last couple of months I have been trying to make stricter laws for the private companies."

Hermione nodded, unsure of where the conversation was going. And Draco was smiling that smile of his that made her want to punch him and also drool over at the same time. She hated it when someone else knew something she didn't. She decided to tread slowly.

"Yes Minister, I am aware of it."

"Now, the private companies were not happy with it and Mr. Malfoy here proposed a venture with the Ministry in good faith, so that the private companies will not rebel."

"O- kay?"

Hermione nodded again. It was getting clearer to her. But, where did she play a part?

"Now, Ms. Granger, you might ask where you play a part. Repaying the good faith that Mr. Malfoy shows towards us, I am letting my own PA be a partner with Mr. Malfoy in the new venture."

Hermione didn't think before she shouted.

"WHAT!"

Draco seemed unfazed by her outburst.

"Geez, Granger. You will probably be heard across the whole ministry even if these walls are sound- proofed."

Hermione was close to shouting. She spoke fast.

"Well, Minister, you seem to have forgotten an important point here. Being in a partnership requires the consent of both the individuals. And I know as sure as hell that I won't be giving mine."

"Well, let me rephrase that, Ms. Granger. You_ have_ to be on the partnership or you lose your job. This is a matter of _utmost _importance and any childhood feelings of revenge should not be coming in the way of the development of the magical world."

Hermione murmured something that sounded vaguely like '_Screw the magical world.'_

The Minister looked up.

"Did you say anything, Ms. Granger?

Hermione shook her head.

"No."

Draco looked at Hermione and decided that he had to say something.

"Well, Granger, think of it this way. You get to be my business partner meaning you get to be rich. Partners in business are always rich."

Hermione glared at him. She gritted her teeth to keep from shouting and spke through clenched teeth.

"I am pretty sure that partners in _crime _are also rich. God knows how much you could be cheating and who is there to tell that this venture of yours is in good faith? Puh- lease. If anything you do is in good faith, I didn't know I would live to see the day. You're still the rich spoiled brat who thinks that money is everything. Well, sorry to burst your bubble. Unlike you my mind is not always thinking of money."

She thought she saw a flicker of hurt flash through his face but, she didn't have enough time to contemplate it for just then the Minister abruptly stood up from his desk.

"Ms. Granger, I give you a day's time. Join this venture or lose your job. The call is yours. Good day."

And all Hermione could do was stomp her legs and march out in a huff.

'_Stupid Minister. Stupid Ministry. Stupid Draco Malfoy. Stupid private companies. Stupid PA job. Stupid everything!_'

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated to let me improve my skills. I thank everyone who's been reading my story so far( Even though its only two chapters.) Please take some time to help develop and hone my skills.**


	3. Plans

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I was a little disappointed that there were no reviews. But, I guess that I shouldn't complain much. This was after all my first story. I am going to complete this story no matter what.[Insert determined face]**

**But, I should thank a few people first. They are following my story and thank you for that.**

**bluewolf2208**

**smallwren**

**IamAnxious**

**AutumnRose12452**

**Thank you guys. **

**I am planning on making this story a little mysterious. Hope, you'll like this chapter.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter- 3- Plans**

Hermione was pacing angrily in her office when she heard her door being opened and in walked the Minister of Magic himself.

"How do you do, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione stopped her pacing and looked at him with cold eyes.

"Minister, I was just in your room and you know full well that I am unhappy with the current plans of the Joint Venture."

"Now, Ms. Granger. I have been foolish at times but, never take me for a fool. Do you think I would put you in the situation if I had anybody else?"

It was Hermione again with the baffled expression.

"Minister, I don't understand."

"Come on Ms. Granger. This is of utmost importance and I am putting you in the scheme of things because of my trust in you. No matter what Mr. Malfoy's intentions may be, I am not willing to let another member of the Malfoy family exploit me like Lucius did. This joint venture is important to bring even our enemies closer and I need someone who won't be swayed from their loyalty to the Ministry."

Hermione nodded partly surprised that behind the laid- back and seemingly oblivious persona of the Minister, there was a clever and politically sound person who could plan as well as execute.

Cornelius Fudge knew that Hermione wasn't going to sway away from the ministry any time soon. Her intense dislike of Voldemort- who was anyway dead and his army of death eaters gave Ministry an almost unfair advantage and Mr. Malfoy can try to convince her against the Ministry at his own peril.

He needed someone strong and feared by all, in his side if all his dreams were to come true and Hermione had been an unexpected yet very welcome trump card.

Hermione was slowly starting to understand the situation and she gave an almost maniacal grin except that she wasn't quite wacko.

"If anything Minister, I'll tell you this. This plan of yours can either be a humongous success or a very humiliating defeat."

Cornelius Fudge sat down with a smile of contentedness and strange confidence. He knew what his bait was and now was the time to set up the perfect net to contain the bait.

"You think I don't know that Ms. Granger? We need two to play at this game. One is you and the other is me. This venture is a way to realise my dreams of development and as a little bird tells me, your feelings of revenge."

Hermione was momentarily stunned that the Minister knew about her feelings of revenge.

"Oh, don't look so ignorant Ms. Granger. As the Minister I know who all were killed in the riots including muggles and mere intuition tells me that your parents were among the first."

Hermione clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in anger. She tried to push all angry thoughts away from her mind.

The Minister meanwhile was thinking of how to set up his net in a more convincing way.

"Ms. Granger, what happened was wrong and this is something that shouldn't go unnoticed. I can help you, dear child and for that I want you to help me too. It will be like what muggles call as symbiotic relationship. I will let you to think on that."

The Minister leaned back in the chair with a satisfied look on his face watching Hermione. He knew the battle was already won by him and probably a little push will tilt the scales decisively in his favour.

Hermione was meanwhile having conflicting thoughts. While one part of her called for revenge and to join this venture, another part of her argued that what she will be doing will be morally wrong.

In the end, she made her decision and she was unsure whether the outcome would make her happy or make her even worse off.

"I agree to join the venture, Minister."

"Good, Ms. Granger. I will immediately tell Mr. Malfoy of this. See you Ms. Granger."

"Minister, will this in any way affect my job as your PA?"

"No, Ms. Granger. In fact, your job had been notched up a few pegs. What we are doing is extremely secret and hence, I request you that whatever's spoken between these walls remain inside."

"You can trust me Minister."

"I know Ms. Granger, I know. Good bye and good luck."

Hermione sat down in her chair with an audible oomph.

"Mother and father, please help me in making the right choices. Help me pass through difficult times."

**At the same time, somewhere in the Forbidden Forest, a cloaked figure is running followed closely by another cloaked figure…**

The man ran knowing his life was in peril. He came to the end of the lake.

"Somebody help! Help me!"

The chaser knew that the man was cornered. In the moonlight, his black eyes glinted with anger and hate.

"You can't run anywhere. For what you have done, you shall pay."

"Tell me how much money you want? Spare my life!"

"Fool! Can money give you everything? Then beg it and not me to save your life."

"Please, do not kill me. I am your friend!"

"You **_were_** my friend. Our friendship was ruined by your deeds. I am disgusted that I ever thought of someone like you was my friend."

"You can't just kill me. It won't solve all your problems. There are others like me."

The man paused, his eyes flashed with an unspoken challenge. He pointed his wand at the cornered man.

"Let's see about that. Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and the man was dead. He closed his friend's eyes and silently prayed for deliverance.

He sent his owl and disapparated in a swirl of black robes and silvery moonlight.

**Some time later, somewhere near Diagon Alley some voices are heard…**

Two figures were seen walking in the deserted alley.

"The Ministry has agreed to this joint venture. The downfall of the Ministry and the Minister starts here."

"The Ministry shall pay for whatever it has done. It is time we take matter into her own hands."

"Look, the owl has come. Quick, untie the scroll and tell what it reads."

"Enemy 9- Terminated"

"Good job. Let's see what the next day brings. Till tomorrow my friend."

And the two vanished into thin air.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it. Its not exactly a cliff hanger but I tried my best to make it mysterious. Please do review as it means a lot. You can also PM me with your opinions on how the story should progress.**


	4. A Business Point of View or What?

**A/N I know it has been a long time and my sincere apologies. I seem to have random bouts of ideas and before I could get my lazy bum to my laptop to type it out, some work or the other pulls me away. **

**I am in my summer holidays but because of the classes I am taking, life is too busy. **

**Thanks to,AutumnRose12452 and Smallwren. **

**You guys were really prompt and literally made me jump. Yeah, this chapter was supposed to be about the life after the war but, I thought that giving an introduction of sorts to Draco Malfoy was necessary. **

**The next Chapter will most probably be up by next week. I promise to update soon. And please continue with your reviews and criticism is very much accepted. As I am an Indian some of my grammar could borrow from the Indian slang. I try to reduce it but, it'll be helpful if you could point out such errors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series nor the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter- 4- A Business Point of View or What?**

The sound of bells in the nearby Church was what woke up Draco Malfoy that morning. He was normally not a great believer in God but that day something made him or rather his mother made him go to the Church to pray for success.

Running a huge company that was the best in the business all at the age of twenty one was no easy feat. Add to it the extra burden of extra work- behind the screens of course.

He knew he was coward for hiding behind his work in an attempt to nullify his heart and mind. He knew what he had to do. He had suggested a Joint Venture with the Ministry and hoped that everything will fall into place. That day was the day of the first meeting in person.

He had gotten dressed up in his best suit and his mother picked out an emerald green tie to go with it. 3 years had passed since the war and still the memories haunted him. He could still hear Granger's strangled screams in his dreams as night after night his crazy aunt had tortured her.

He had wanted to stop his aunt but she was _his _closest aide and one word wrong with her meant that the next stop for the Death- Eater army would be Malfoy Manor.

He quickly flooed to the Ministry before his past caught up with him. The Ministry hadn't changed much and the next thing he knew he was walking to the Minister's Office without getting lost. The Ministry had been a place of wonder to him ever since he was a kid and he immediately made his way shaking aside his memories.

The Minister had been cordial in his welcome and no traces of his feud with Lucius were visible. Yet, Draco Malfoy had to admit that the hospitality extended towards him seemed odd like a fresh leaf in the middle of autumn.

The Minister sent a flying letter (?!) to his PA and asked him to wait in the office. Draco settled on one of the big armchairs but decided that it was too boring. So, he went to stand by the huge window that offered a spectacular view of London- Muggle and Wizard.

He looked around the room and took the time to fully absorb how tastefully it had been made. The huge room was oval in shape and the Minister's table made of teak sat in the middle just in front of the window. There were three armchairs to the side near a huge bookshelf filled with many books. The bookshelf was unique and the top two corners had Viking type of dragons and the carpet was fully covered in patterns of red and gold, emerald green and silver, yellow and black, blue and bronze signifying each of the the personality traits as belonging to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The fireplace was cozy and the couch in front of it almost called out to him to come and take a nap there.

He was cut off from his mental ramblings by the sound of the door opening on his right. In walked the girl who had tortured him in his dreams day and night. He saw her enter and sigh loudly. Well, what to say, old habits die hard and he found himself making a cheeky remark.

"Better close your mouth quick, Granger. Wouldn't want any flies getting inside that big mouth of yours."

She had whipped around and the look on her face was hilarious. He mentally chastised himself for being so rude and cheeky but really, he just couldn't help it.

She seemed to look him up and down as though weighing him up and he found himself doing the same. She wasn't looking too bad, he concluded.

Both of them literally jumped with the sound of the Minister clearing his throat. She was the one to come to her senses like always.

"Minister, I got a letter that I was needed here in your…"

Draco was shocked to realise that Hermione Granger, of all people was the Minister's PA. The Minister merely continued.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Granger. As you know, Malfoy Inc. is the largest private company in the magical world." His eyes flicked to Draco's side for a moment.

Draco thought that he would never see the day know- it- all Granger would be confused. Apparently, he was wrong and he knew that it frustrated her to be confused. He just couldn't help but smirk albeit in an inconspicuous way. He wanted this to be a success and that meant no bad moves on his part.

"I know so, Minister. But, what has that got to do with the Ministry?"

He was secretly glad that he and his company were the reason for her confusion. A feeling of intense satisfaction filled him.

The Minister meanwhile was attempting to pacify her. What a scene, the boss pacifying the employee. If there was a book on ironies, Draco Malfoy was sure that this would be the first on the list.

"Patience, Ms. Granger. I know you are eager to learn about this and I will explain everything. But first please take a seat and you too Mr. Malfoy."

Draco smirked.

"Ladies first."

Hermione rolled her eyes in what Draco could suppose was a haughty and distant gesture as well as a gesture to show her irritation.

"For the git who troubled me in high school, you seem to remember that I am a lady. I am surprised Malfoy, that you can be civil and actually chivalrous."

Draco's smirk grew wider. She was still the same fiery girl.

"What to say, the Malfoy family takes pride in being the most intriguing members of our magical world."

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again and this time Draco could help but notice that her eyes were the same colour as his mother's brownies- warm and smelling so good after just being taken from the wizard version of an oven. Her eyes were big and it looked like she was about to pass a remark when the Minister spoke again.

Really, what is it with this guy and interrupting rambling moments.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please act your age and stop fighting like school kids. Now that we're seated, I have called you here to discuss matters of utmost importance, Ms. Granger. As a wizard I have immense belief in your capability, as your boss, I have immense belief in your loyalty and as a person, I have immense belief in your character. Now, I would like you to know that these beliefs are well placed in you."

Well, That's a problem thought Draco to himself. This belief was good but if it was true, then problems will arise. He saw Hermione nod, a faint blush covering her cheeks. She glowed with the pride that the Minister had praised her.

Now, that was a problem. Damn, the man knew how to get his work done and how to put his point forward. Hermione spoke again and Draco was feeling kind of left out at this point.

"Yes, Minister. I understand and I try my best."

The Minister nodded once before continuing.

"Your best has been the best the Ministry has had in years Ms. Granger. Now, Mr. Malfoy has proposed to go on a co- operative venture with the Ministry."

"But, sir, there is absolutely no reason as to why we should accept his offer."

As Hermione's eyes widened to the size of donuts, Draco could not help but smirk in victory. He saw her glance at him and when their eyes met she immediately turned her attention to the Minister.

"Ms. Granger. As my PA you know that for the last couple of months I have been trying to make stricter laws for the private companies."

Draco continued to smile. His gut told him that things were going to work out fine. It would take some time to convince Hermione but, it will happen.

"Yes Minister, I am aware of it."

"Now, the private companies were not happy with it and Mr. Malfoy here proposed a venture with the Ministry in good faith, so that the private companies will not rebel."

"O- kay?"

Hermione nodded again and her face held an expression of mild recognition as to what was going on.

"Now, Ms. Granger, you might ask where you play a part. Repaying the good faith that Mr. Malfoy shows towards us, I am letting my own PA be a partner with Mr. Malfoy in the new venture."

And what Hermione did next made both Draco and the Minister flinch before collecting themselves to look like it hadn't rattled them. Truly, the phrase Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned took on a whole new meaning where Granger was concerned. She literally screamed at the top of her voice.

"WHAT!"

Draco collected himself before he spoke in a calm voice.

"Geez, Granger. You will probably be heard across the whole ministry even if these walls are sound- proofed."

He could see that Hermione was on the brink of shouting and being Granger, while she was angry she rattled on at full speed.

"Well, Minister, you seem to have forgotten an important point here. Being in a partnership requires the consent of both the individuals. And I know as sure as hell that I won't be giving mine."

The Minister seemed to think for a moment before he replied in a cold expressionless voice.

"Well, let me rephrase that, Ms. Granger. You_ have_ to be on the partnership or you lose your job. This is a matter of _utmost _importance and any childhood feelings of revenge should not be coming in the way of the development of the magical world."

Draco heard Hermione murmuring something that sounded vaguely like '_Screw the magical world.'_

The Minister looked up.

"Did you say anything, Ms. Granger?

Hermione shook her head.

"No."

Draco looked at Hermione and decided that he had to say something.

"Well, Granger, think of it this way. You get to be my business partner meaning you get to be rich. Partners in business are always rich."

And with the glare Hermione gave him, Draco decided that he would face Voldemort any day other than Hermione on her angry day.

"I am pretty sure that partners in _crime _are also rich. God knows how much you could be cheating and who is there to tell that this venture of yours is in good faith? Puh- lease. If anything you do is in good faith, I didn't know I would live to see the day. You're still the rich spoiled brat who thinks that money is everything. Well, sorry to burst your bubble. Unlike you my mind is not always thinking of money."

Hearing her outburst sure did hit a fresh wound in his heart. He was surprised that his heart even felt anything. He was used to this lifestyle of being numb but the fact that it was _her _that had said those words just made feel hurt and disappointed. But, he quickly stashed those feelings away and saw that she looked like she hadn't meant to say those words. Well, too late for regrets.

Just then the Minister abruptly stood up from his desk.

"Ms. Granger, I give you a day's time. Join this venture or lose your job. The call is yours. Good day."

And Hermione stomped her legs in a very unlady- like way and marched out in a huff.

The Minister heaved a huge breath and sat down, a little exhausted on his chair. He looked at Draco and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I know that she didn't mean to say any of that. She was just being impulsive and trust me, I am surprised you didn't even flinch. Honestly, everyone is scared of her when she is in this impulsive phase. I will go now to her to try and convince her. You can rest assured that this Joint Venture will happen. Good day, Malfoy."

Draco found his voice to speak. He used a formal yet informal tone hoping that the vulnerable boy inside him did not get noticed.

"Minister?"

The Minister turned to him with an almost fatherly look.

"Yes Draco."

He knew he had to say them. Deep inside, he knew what he apologising for and he sincerely hoped that everything happened with the least guilt.

"I sincerely apologise for putting you through all this trouble."

The Minister nodded once before leaving the room. Draco exited shortly afterwards and flooed back to Malfoy Manor. Once in his room he pulled out a piece of parchment and sent his message through his owl.

Everything was in place.

* * *

**A/N Phew! This one was longer than the others. Thanks for reading and please don't neglect the poor button in the bottom of the screen. Reviews are always appreciated and if you feel that I need to improve, feel free to point it out. I hold no hard feelings.**


	5. Flashback

**It's been so long since I opened my laptop. I got a new phone and I did all my browsing, etc in my phone. **

**A/N So, I had completely neglected this story. Moreover I hadn't got any reviews so, I almost gave up on this story. **

**But, I guess I had written that no matter what happens, I will finish this story. **

**So, here I am. **

**This is the first part of the flashback. It contains Harry, Hermione and Luna. A little bit of Ron. The next one will be about Draco and others. This is set immediately after the war. I have taken a couple of dialogues from J K Rowling and shuffled them around to support the story.**

**This story is a DracoxHermione and HarryxLuna fanfic. I might have minor Ron and Ginny Weasley bashing.**

**Everyone who are dead as per the book remain dead( except Fred).**

**Here's the next Chapter.**

**Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, J K Rowling does. But, Marie Annunciata Granger is mine.**

* * *

**Flashback- Four years back, after the defeat of You-Know-Who.**

The war was finally over and a depressed Harry returned from the Headmaster's room holding two wands, one being his ever faithful Holly and Phoenix feather wand and the other being the one and only Elder Wand. His pockets held the famous resurrection stone that no one including his best friends knew about.

He came to the Great Hall to the ear- splitting noise of clapping. In fact, there was a standing ovation by students and teachers alike. Everyone was applauding him. Managing a small smile, he went to the Gryffindor table to see that all the tables were now not separated as they usually were but, instead were pulled together. He allowed himself a small smile before he sat down near Ron and Hermione who were kissing as if there was no tomorrow to his left and Luna to his right.

He looked around the table to catch the eyes of Ginny who looked eager to talk to him about their relationship. He didn't want any type of relationship at the moment and he was unconsciously creating a speech in his mind as to how to break the news to Ginny.

He found himself looking woefully at the delicious dinner when he had no appetite whatsoever. The months of stress finally making its presence known, Harry wanted nothing more to go sleep in his bed in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'd want some peace and quiet if I were you, Harry Potter" said a dreamy voice.

Harry was surprised not only by the voice but also at how accurately Luna had figured out his mind.

"How… How on earth did you find out what I felt?"

Luna smiled at him but, the dreamy look was missing. Instead, he found that her eyes were exhausted and had lost their innocent and mystical glow. She looked like she was thoroughly exhausted with her dull eyes and dirt splattered clothes and face.

"You are fairly easy to read Harry. Not as much as Ronald, though. But, as I was saying, I could always distract the others while you slip away."

Harry smiled at her.

"I'd love some peace and quiet."

"Keep your invisibility cloak ready."

Harry nodded and Luna pointed her arms to the ceiling.

"Oh, look everybody. There's a Blibbering Humdinger!"

At that moment everyone's eyes turned to the ceiling and Harry quickly pulled on his cloak and pulled Luna's hand. Luna immediately got up.

"Oh, I don't know what got into me. Maybe the nargles are rejoicing. They make people hallucinate you know? Maybe I should go and get my butterbeer cap necklace as a precaution."

Everyone turned back away from her and began murmuring again, the exception of Ron and Hermione who were busy kissing and Ginny who eyed Luna and the empty seat next to her suspiciously. Luna left the Great Hall and using Harry's hand to guide her, found herself near the Room of Requirement.

She eyed Harry questioningly as he came out of the cloak and turned around the corner three times. When the door appeared, he pulled her hand and went inside the room. She found herself in a room with two armchairs and a table set with candy, tea and other delectable goodies. There was a window that gave a view of the grounds and a crackling fireplace.

"So, am I safe to assume that you need my company?"

"Yes. Please stay Luna. I don't think I could have survived there."

"I know how you feel Harry. I know how you feel."

And Harry got his peace and quiet and Luna got her company as they sat and quietly ate all the food on the table.

"Well, I must say Mr. Requirement Room. Your cooking skills are extraordinary. Let's make a toast, Harry Potter."

"A toast? With tea?"

"Why yes, of course. If we make a toast with something else while we're alone, there's a good chance that the snorkacks and nargles may find us" said Luna in a patronizing tone.

Harry nodded and in his exhausted state held up his tea cup and began in what he thought was a serious tone, but sounded like someone who had just woken up from their sleep.

"A toast, to the amazing Room of Requirement for its continued support to us."

Luna, in her own sleepy daze shouted out what could be deciphered as 'Hear, Hear.'

"A toast, to You- Know- Who for finally dying and giving us peace. To Harry… Harry? Harry?"

Luna was greeted with the sound of gentle snores as Harry had fallen asleep in his arm chair. He looked pretty comfortable so, Luna let him be. She snuggled into her own arm chair and soon found herself asleep.

The next morning, when Harry woke up he felt terribly confused of the previous day's events. As he tried to remember the events of the day before, his memories came back in a flash. He remembered being hit with the Killing Curse, King's Cross Station, coming back alive, killing Voldemort and finally coming to the Room of Requirement with Luna. He looked at the other chair and sure enough Luna was sleeping there with a blanket around her, her blonde hair glistening in the sunlight coming through the window. He tried to wake her up only to be met with a fist in his face. Then came the disgruntled voice of the said girl.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I tend to be violent in my sleep. My father says it's because of the snorgrumblers clan I ran into when I was just four."

Harry tried to speak but his nose was hurting quite a bit. He managed to say

"Snorgrumblers?"

"Why yes. They are known for their violent nature when they are woken up from their sleep. They like to sleep facing the rising sun. My father once went to… Harry, is your nose hurting a lot?"

Harry made something sounded between a snort and a grunt and nodded his head.

"You know, a simple spell can help you. Reparo."

Immediately, Harry felt the pain vanish and he thanked Luna.

"Luna, I've got to meet Ron and Hermione before they get worried about me. Bye, I'll see you soon, I guess?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon Harry Potter. Good bye."

With that, Harry left the Room of Requirement to search for his friends. After going to his dorm and having a shower and brushing his teeth, Harry set for the Great Hall. He met Ron on the way.

"Harry, mum wants us to come to the Burrow. It's been ages and mum thinks that we all need to take a 'much- needed' break. Will you come or are you planning on staying in Grimmauld Palace?"

"I will be coming Ron. I need some people around me. If I'm going to stay in Grimmauld palace, I'll be wallowing in self- pity. I need the fun and I can't believe I'm saying this but, I need the entertainment given by Fred and George."

"Trust me, mate. I feel the same way too. Can you also ask Hermione? I can't find her and I've been searching for so long that my stomach is grumbling and making embarrassing noises."

Harry gave a small chuckle as he went to find Hermione.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hermione! 'Mione! Where are you? Ah, there you are. Hey, Mrs. Weasley has called us all to the Burrow for a 'much- needed' break. Are you coming?"

Hermione looked up from where she was sitting. She was near the lake from where just three years back, her crush Victor Krum had rescued her for the Tri-wizard Tournament.

She shook her head and smiled. True, the Burrow had become her home after she had wiped off her parents' memories. When Harry had come to her and Ron after 6th year, she had promised to help him look for the horcruxes. When they had to search for the horcruxes, the best thing she could think of to protect her parents was to clear their memories of her.

Now, the war was over, her parents were safe and in Australia and she had to go to them and restore their memories. True, they would be angry but, they'll understand. They were her parents and if anything at all, her strong sense of duty came from them.

After bidding her friends goodbye, Hermione apparated to her parents' house in Australia. She had been making secret visits there to ensure her parents' safety. She had been overjoyed to find that her mom was pregnant. That was few months ago. She hadn't had the time to see them after all.

But, what she saw when she stood outside the house couldn't have prepared her for what was inside. The house was a mess, burned and a few police inspectors who were actually wizards in disguise gave her sympathetic looks. One witch in black robes came holding a small baby wrapped in a blanket. There was no mistaking the traditional Granger brown bushy hair and cinnamon eyes.

And the next two words broke her heart.

"I'm sorry."

The witch beckoned her to a wizarding tent which had been set up.

"Ms. Granger, when we found the state of the house, we went inside to check for survivors. We saw your parents and your mother was holding the baby who was still very much alive. Your mother was the only one who was still alive when we reached her. The magical smoke had caused her memories to return and her last words had been to give their second daughter, your sister who they had named Marie Annunciata Granger to you. We don't know if this child has the potential for magic. Our tests turned out with confusing results. The child is three months old and is perfectly healthy. Every legal issues have been resolved and as you are an adult in the wizarding world, from now on you are the legal guardian of this child."

Hermione could only stare at the woman as she spoke. One thought replayed in her head again and again. 'She had a sister. She had a sister. She had a sister.' She looked at the bundle in her arms and felt her protectiveness take over. She will not let this child become an orphan. She was going to be the big sister who would protect her always. But, for now, her expressionless mask had to be put on. She looked at the woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Isabella. Can I apparate along with this child or should I use the floo network?"

"Ms. Granger, as the baby is very young, apparating is not desirable. You can use the floo network for both the safety of the child and yours."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you, though I would have liked to meet in different circumstances."

"You're welcome, Ms. Granger. I would really like to tell that I'm sorry and that all this was just an accident. But,_ you_ of all people know this isn't true. But, I'm truly sorry."

Hermione gave her a weak smile before using the floo to get to her house. She had a job to do. She was going to take care of this baby. But first, she needed to inform everyone. She used the floo network to reach the Burrow. Needless to say, everyone were shocked when she came in holding a miniature Hermione in her arms. As soon as she saw Harry, all the masks fell off and she found herself sobbing to him. Harry, always the careful one gently extracted the child from her arms and gave them to a surprised Mrs. Weasley and made Hermione tell her story. When, she had finished, everyone was silent and Ron immediately stood up.

"Hermione, can you come out alone please?"

Hermione merely nodded her head and stood up wiping her tears. She followed Ron out to the small backyard the Weasleys had. Ron turned to face her.

"Hermione, what are you going to do with the child?"

"I'm keeping my sister with me Ron. I'm not going to let her grow without love and affection. Ron, please be okay with it. She's my sister, she has no one. I am her only relation…"

"Then, your relationship with me is over Hermione. I can't take care of her too."

"So what, you're breaking up with me because some stupid death- eaters killed my parents? Am I fussing over your numerous siblings?"

"That is different Hermione. My siblings are grown up. Yours though, looks like as though it is your child."

"For the matter, Ron, Marie is not an _'it'_, it's a '_she_'."

"See, this is exactly why we are breaking up. You can't stop pointing out that I'm wrong. I'm fed up. That's it, Hermione. I'm not in love with you anymore. We're breaking up." And he stormed back inside.

Hermione could only look at his retreating back before she too went inside and after taking the child from Mrs. Weasley's hands left without so much as a goodbye leaving everyone except Ron to be surprised. It was rare to see Hermione so rude and everyone turned to Ron. Harry was the first to speak.

"What happened in the backyard, mate?"

"I broke up with her. I'm too young to take care of a baby that is not mine."

Harry could only hear till his first sentence.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"You broke up with her? You broke up with her because of her sister? Poor Hermione!"

"Mum, I was being a mature adult."

Harry could hold it no longer. He went near his 'friend' and punched him in his gut. Clutching his stomach, Ron fell to the floor.

"You insensitive git. Do you call that as mature? If anyone was mature here, it would be Hermione. First, her parents die and she comes to know of her new born sister. She decides to take care of the child and comes here for the support of her 'oh- so- important' boyfriend and what do you do? You break up with her. You insensitive idiot. You're almost as bad as Malfoy, though even he showed some consideration to everyone after the war was over. I didn't think you would do something like this Ron_. _You've hurt my sister and because of that you've hurt me too. Now, enjoy reliving your 'mature adult' moment _Ronald_" he almost spat the word 'Ronald'.

Harry gave a brief good bye to all of the Weasleys except Ron and quickly apparated to Hermione's apartment. He found her sobbing on the floor hugging the child. After transfiguring an arm chair into a crib, Harry gently took Marie from Hermione's arms and tucked her in the crib. He put an arm around the girl whom he had come to love like a sister and let her sob and waited for her to quieten down.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked the chapter. Read and Review. Please fell free to point out mistakes or errors if any.**


	6. Chapter 6- The Absurd Yet Genius Plan

**A/N Hey everyone, it's me. Of course it's me. **

**I am updating after a long time, I know. **

**Don't worry though, I'm not going to give up on this and I'm not going to discontinue. And even if it takes me a whole year to put up the next update, I assure you that I WILL put it up.**

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to the most amazing writer of all time J K Rowling. But, Marie Annunciata Granger is MINE. **

**Hehe I'm possessive of all the baby characters I introduce.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Absurd Yet Genius Plan**

If there was one thing Draco Malfoy regretted about his life during his school days, it was the amount of control Voldemort and his army had exercised over himself and his family.

In the final war, when he, Dark Lord Voldemort had called Draco to join him on the other side, everything inside him had been against it.

Every feeling, every instinct and believe it or not, every principle in him had been against it.

He hadn't wanted to move from where he was and despite his reputation of being an emotionless jerk, he was sure that his heart couldn't bear having his friends and classmates, the ones he'd grown up with to look at him with disgust and reproach.

But, move he did, leave he did and regret he did. For one's actions can never be reversed and Draco Malfoy was learning it the hard way.

While he read in the library, while he worked in his office, while he ate alone during dinner, while he did anything at all, he felt more than ever the sting of loneliness, the feeling of not having someone to talk to.

His father had been arrested and his mother had been left free, all the courtesy of The Boy Who Lived.

At that moment, he hadn't known whether he hated the boy or respected him. All he knew was that a deep sense of gratitude had come from the bottom of his heart and he had held on to his mother, crying for maybe the first and last time in his life. So much so that he was almost dehydrated.

His mother had quickly come back to her normal lifestyle but in a more free way. Without the tyrannical presence of her husband, she was no longer the cold regal woman but instead a woman who exuded warmth that made everyone simply gravitate towards her.

She busied herself with different jobs both household and worldly. She was actively involved in the rehabilitation projects and though she showered Draco with a lot of affection and care, she was busy for a lot of time.

With his father in prison, Draco became more comfortable in his own skin and with the fortune he inherited he started a company after graduating. What started as a somewhat small company while he was eighteen became the largest private company the Wizarding World had ever seen at the age of twenty.

At that point of time, one letter changed his life.

One letter addressed from a certain black- haired man who had seen the horrors of war and had lived to tell the tale.

One letter that told so much yet so little.

One letter that laid out the most perfect plan.

One letter requesting his help.

That same evening, after he spoke to his mother, one letter was sent from Malfoy Manor. That letter promised support and help and requested friendship in return.

One evening, Draco Malfoy sat stirring his soup when two visitors arrived.

One was a pale, petite and white blonde haired woman. The other was a tanned, muscular, and black haired man.

He rose to greet them.

He gently embraced the woman and kissed her cheek. He gave the man a stiff handshake before doing what people would call a guy hug.

The woman let out a small laugh as she settled down in the sofa and as the man moved to sit beside her, Draco's mother had also arrived from her room.

"Good evening Harry and Luna."

"A Good evening to you too Mrs Malfoy" said Luna.

"Good evening Mrs Malfoy" said Harry

"Pshhh. It's Narcissa to you. Mrs Malfoy makes me sound way too old. Besides, the title of Mrs Malfoy no longer belongs to me. It belongs to whomever my son chooses to marry. All that aside, what brings you here?" questioned Mrs Malfoy.

Harry and Luna exchanged confused looks while Draco just smirked.

"Mum, you already know why they're here. Why are you playing the innocent card?"

Narcissa gave an identical smirk as her son and said

"A woman can play whatever card she wants young man. Anyways, would anyone care for some tea and biscuits? I baked them just today."

Luna was the first of the pair to recover from her state of confusion.

"Oh, that would be lovely Narcissa" she said with a large and sincere smile.

"Yes please, I'm starving" said Harry while shooting a grin at Luna.

"But you just ate. What is it with you guys and food?" Luna questioned in mock annoyance.

Harry just shrugged.

"Sorry mum, I'm not feeling hungry at the moment. I just had some soup." Draco looked regretfully at the plate of biscuits and at his mother.

"Oh, it's ok honey. I'll leave some in a jar for you. You can have them later" Narcissa said with a small grin on her face.

"Mum! I'm not a kid."

At this, everyone except Draco started laughing while Draco's face became a dark shade of red that contrasted stunningly with his almost white hair.

"Yeah now all of you had a good laugh at my expense. I guess this broke the ice and now we can all continue with our respective existences as close acquaintances."

"Oh no, dear son. We can all continue with our respective existences as close FRIENDS."

Draco could only stare at his mother as she chatted light heartedly with the same people who she had once considered as enemy.

The people on the couch didn't seem to have the same sort of shock. In fact, they appeared to be very much at ease. Draco shook his head in an attempt to gain some last shred of dignity and to clear his jumbled and confused thoughts.

The plan had been quite simple. So simple that if he had heard it in passing he would have laughed out loud at it's absurdity.

Turned out that The Boy Who Lived aka Harry Potter was a very persuasive writer and in less than ten minutes had Draco wondering about the simplicity yet sheer genius of it.

Of course, every plan has a small risk and here, the risk was the Joint Venture with the Ministry of Magic and the manipulation done to bring Granger on it.

He wasn't very much pleased by it. That was for sure.

Even after three years, her screams still echoed inside his head. Sometimes while he was awake and sometimes while he was asleep.

Harry had assured time and again, that having Hermi..um.. Granger in the plan was an advantage and that if this was made possible, the rest would fall into place without much work.

Only, bringing Granger into it was tougher than he expected.

What needed to be done were,

Take a stone…

Bring back something…

Pay back some things

And take over one thing.

The first two steps were done.

The third step was underway and if everything went smoothly, the fourth would happen without much of a problem.

Now all that needed to be done was talking Granger into this sheer genius of a plan and…

PAY BACK.

Oh yes, now that one was sweet.

* * *

**A/N Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update. I know that it's been ages but I've not had time at all. School is tough, I'll give you that. **

**I hope that this chapter kind of clears some things and confuses some things. I have a basic idea and the story is just coming on its own. After a long term of writer's block, I'm glad that I'm back. **

**As I had said before, I'm not planning on letting the nearly zero reviews get to me but it's tough. **

**I'm trying my best to be enthusiastic but it'd be nice to hear from you guys also about what aspects I could improve and what your theories are.**

**So please try to put up atleast a one line review with some helpful comment. **

**I'm an amateur and I definitely like to hear from the people who read my stuff. It really makes my day**


End file.
